Acute viral gastroenteritis is a major cause of morbidity and mortality under a wide range of clinical and environmental conditions. Our previous studies have documented that exogenously administered human immunoglobulins can modulate the intestinal replication of pathogenic viruses in humans and that inhibitors of intestinal proteases and viral attachment can prevent the in vitro replication of pathogenic enteric viruses. We propose to study the ability of immunoglobulins derived from food sources to prevent experimental and naturally occurring rotavirus infections in humans. Since immunoglobulins derived from food products are potentially available in large supply, such immunoglobulins might prove to be a practical means for the prevention of a wide range of enteric infections. We also plan to investigate the efficacy, pharmacokinetics and mechanisms of action of inhibitors of intestinal proteases and viral attachment for the prevention of enteric viral infections in animal model systems. The development of practical means of modulating enteric virus infections might result in a significant decrease in the morbidity and mortality associated with enteric virus infections in all age groups.